Sweet Caroline
by SadieKain72669
Summary: Sam and Dean caught wind of a vampire in Virginia a few years back. They learned she was at a college but she disappeared and the killings stopped. Years later Caroline is traveling to escape her feelings for Stefan. When their paths cross what will be the out come. Rated M For Smut, occasional Rough language, and sexual content.
1. Dead man's what?

Caroline needed space. After her mother's death and everything with Stefan, she needed to clear her head. She had so much shame after her bender with Stefan. She walked along the pavement in some city she didn't bother knowing the name of. She didn't plan to be here for more than a few days. She dropped her bag on the bed and swiped a blood bag from the fridge after she put the new bags that she took from the local hospital.

The door to her room burst open making her jump. Caroline turns quickly facing the Men who burst in the room. "Seriously!?" she said as the Tall one shot her in the neck with a dart. She stumbled back and pulled the dart from her neck.

"Dean," The tall man said confused.

"You have made a huge mistake" Caroline said and her eyes darkened as her fangs dropped.

"Sam now!" The shorter one said after he unloaded a few bullets into her chest. Caroline lunged for the short ones throat as everything went black.

Dean looked at the blonde on the floor. "She can't be more than 18" He said shaking his head. "Friggin' vampires" he said lifting her off the floor before securing her to the arm chair by the back wall.

Caroline blinked a few times before her eyes would focus.

"She is waking up" She heard Dean say. His voice was deep and rough. She looked at the ropes and realized they didn't burn. No vervain. Caroline smiled inward she decided to let them believe she was bound.

"Who are you?" The tall one, Sam she remembered, said.

Caroline looked at him. "I'm Caroline" she said her voice soft and sweet as always. "What do you want from me?" she asked pretending to struggle against the ropes.

"Your head you filthy blood sucker" Dean said through his teeth.

Caroline looked between them. She tried to see which one would be easier to play. Her eyes filled with fake fear. "Please... I don't… I don't hurt anyone" she said her voice shaking.

Dean circled behind her putting the machete against her throat. "Where is the rest of your nest?" He asked.

Caroline's eyebrows pulled together. "What? Nest? It's just me…" she said. Tears pooled in her blue eyes as she looked at Sam. "Please check the fridge… please" she said and Sam looked at dean and then walked to the mini fridge. He knelt down and pulled out a few blood backs.

"Donation bags…" he said tossing them on the bed.

"Doesn't mean she isn't a monster," Dean said pushing the blade against her throat.

Caroline sobbed softly "I'm not I swear" she knew if she tried to escape now her head would be on the floor. "Please, I just want to be left alone" she whispered.

"Dean-"

"She is a vampire, Sam!" Dean barked. "We have been following you a while, and that guy," Dean said leaning down and whispering in her ear. "We followed your trail of bodies all over Virginia. So don't lie to us" he said and walked around to sit in the chair across off her as Sam sat on the edge of the bed.

"Just tell us where the other one is and we will make it quick." Sam said. He had kind eyes, though his face held the lines of anger, sorrow and happiness.

"I'm telling the truth, it's just me" she said and sighed softly "My name is Caroline Forbs My mom is, well, was the sheriff there." She said

Sam and Dean exchanged glances. "Liz Forbs?" Sam asked and Caroline looked at him

"Um, Yeah, She died… a few years ago" she said and Dean stood "Who killed her?" He said gripping the machete tightly.

Caroline felt the familiar pain and looked at her feet shaking her head. "No one. It was a brain tumor." She said.

"And your mother… she knew?" Sam asked.

Caroline nodded "Yeah, she tried to kill me at first, but I don't feed on people. Hell my last year of high school I was a vampire. I. Don't. Hurt. People." She said accenting every word.

"Then explain the bodies," Dean ordered.

Caroline sighed. "Vampires, we have this switch in our head, our humanity switch. We can turn it off. When we do we don't have to feel pain, or sorrow… or guilt" she said and sighed. "When my mom died… and he…" Tears pooled and she tried to blink them back. "I couldn't cope. I thought it was best. I made a mistake. My friends found me, forced me to turn my humanity back on. All that guilt came flooding in and I had to leave." she said

Sam's face softened and he moved to stand but Dean stopped him. "If all that is true how do we know you aren't lying," He said looking at her "How do we know your 'switch' isn't still in the off position," he said.

"Cause if I was lying I wouldn't have come alone. I would have a warm body to feed on," Caroline said.

"You could be laying low"

Caroline sighed and rolled her eyes pulling against the ropes that secured her arms to the chair, breaking them. They both jumped up but Caroline made no attempt to get up she simply placed her hands in her lap "Cause I could have killed you…" she said to Dean then looked at Sam. "Both of you..." she said "My kind is different. We are stronger, faster, but I am not a killer. I didn't ask for this life" she said.

Sam and Dean exchanged questioning looks.

"Who are you anyway" Caroline asked crossing her knees.

They were both quiet for a few moments before the tall one spoke. "I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean. We are hunters."

Caroline laughed and covered her mouth to stifle it quickly. "You call yourself hunters" she shook her head amused. "The 5, you are not" she said and stood slowly. They both tensed ready for a fight and Caroline held her hands up "I'm not going to hurt you" she said and walked over to the sink and grabbed a glass filling it with water.

They all stood there watching each other. "I think that this is what we call a stalemate." Caroline finally said.

"Dean… she seems to be telling the truth,"

"Yeah," he said even though he was obviously not convinced. "Seems so" he said rolling the handle of the blade in his hand.

Caroline looked into Deans eyes "I am telling the truth" she said.

"You are telling the truth" Dean's face changed and he blinked a few times.

"What did you just do to him?" Sam snapped.

"It's called compulsion. My kind has this ability to make anyone do anything we want." She said "Or believe whatever we say. It's how a lot of my kind feed and not get caught. Snatch, Eat, Erase." She said "we make them forget about being bitten."

She said and sighed looking at Dean. "Please just leave" she said.

Dean nodded and looked at Sam, "Seems fine here." He said

Sam looked at him "What no it's not she is messing with your head," He said.

Caroline sighed and stepped towards Dean slowly. "Forget what I said before," she said and Dean blinked a few times.

"Friggin' vampire" Dean said and stepped back furious.

"I'm just trying to survive here," she said and set her cup in the sink.

While her back was turned Dean seized the opportunity and pinned her against the sink with the blade against her throat his hand in her Soft blonde curls forcing her head back. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put your head on a spike right now." He said in her ear.

His hot breath smelled of burgers and beer. Caroline could hear his pulse under his skin. She stood there moment breathing through the rush of blood. She finally answered him. "Because you haven't." she said simply.

Dean hesitated a moment, "Doesn't mean I won't" he said pressing the blade to her skin making her bleed.

Caroline gasped at the burning pain on her throat. "I have the feeling if you were gonna kill me you would have when I broke the ropes." She said and turned slowly so she was facing him.

Dean stepped back.

"Dean, Remember Benny? Or Lenore? They were different maybe she is too," Sam said seeing they were just spinning in circles.

Dean looked at her, "Fine, but I'm telling you this." He said and touched the blade to the throat again. "You slip up, make a mistake, take a single human life and I will be back" he said.

Caroline flexed her jaw leaning back to moving away from the blade. "I'm not going to hurt anyone," she said. Dean nodded and slid the blade back into his belt holder.

"Let's go, Sammy" he said walking out the door.

Sam walked to the door and turned back to her, "I'm sorry about your mom" he said and left.

Caroline stood against the sink till she heard them drive off. She walked over to the door and wedged a chair under the knob since they broke her lock.


	2. Coffee, please

Caroline sat in the Café a few miles from the hotel. She had checked out early not wanting to stick around incase those guys changed their minds.

"What can I get for you," The waitress asked as she sat in a booth in the farthest corner of the café.

"Um, Just Pancakes and fruit please" she said handing the menu over. She looked at her long cream colored fingers wrapped around her cup of coffee.

"I didn't know you could eat" she heard a voice say making her jump. She looked up and Sam standing there.

"I'm just leaving town before your brother decides I can't be trusted," she said and sipped her coffee "so you following me now?" She asked and Sam laughed.

"uh, No… no.. I just was across the street about to grab a coffee and I saw you come in here. I just wanted to apologize , for my brother."

"No need, I'm not easily shaken" she said "You can sit, I don't bite… Well I do, but that's beyond the point." She said

Sam chuckled glancing around the room before sliding into the booth across from her. "Well since Dead man's blood doesn't work I can't be too careful." He said

"Dead what?" she said confused.

"The dart I shot you with, it was filled with it. Drops vamps like a rock."

She nodded and sipped her coffee. "Well that doesn't work on me," she said.

"What does?" he asked with wide puppy like eyes.

"You really think I'm going to tell you, the man who broke into my hotel room and tied me to a chair, what poisons me? Seriously?" she asked

Sam chuckled and shook his head "No I guess not," he said and the waitress brought him a coffee "Anything to eat?" she asked and Sam shook his head "No, thanks, coffee is fine" he said.

"How do you know my mom?" Caroline asked.

Sam looked at the table then at her. "I didn't, Never met her, but my brother worked a case in Virginia a few years back. She was on this board or something she had information for my brother she knew our father, John, before he died," He said

"Oh, Wow, sorry" she said as the waitress set her food on the table.

Caroline unwrapped her silverware and used her knife to cut her pancakes. "So you were really in to following little old me?" she asked

Sam smiled and shook his head, "No, we were hunting a nest and I saw you in town yesterday," He said.

Caroline looked at him and took a bit of her food, "Hell of a coincidence," she said with her mouth full before chewing and swallowing.

"Yeah my brother says there is no such thing," Sam said.

"Guess that's why he was so convinced that I was lying" she said and the waitress refilled their coffees.

"I guess so" he said adding cream and sugar before taking a drink. "So what did bring you to this town, if not the nest?" he asked

Caroline took another bite buying time to think of something to say. She didn't have a reason. She just didn't want to stop moving yet. She swallowed and shrugged "Just moving around. I left a year or so back. I needed some time… away" she said.

Sam saw the pain in her eyes. He knew that pain. It was the same look he had after he lost Amelia. "I get it," He said.

Caroline lifted her coffee to her lips only to gag and cough as if she was drinking battery acid. The coffee ran down her chin and neck leaving red burns in its wake.

"Caroline?!" he said jumping up and moved to her side of the table "what is it?" he asked looking in her cup. "It's just coffee" he said after sniffing it and setting it back down.

"No," she gasped as the burns on her chin healed, and breathing became easier. "Vervain" she said. "the waitress" she said picking up his cup and sniffed it. "It's in yours to," she said.

Sam looked over his shoulder seeing the waitress smirking. As her eyes turned yellow for a split second.

"She is a wolf. Werewolf" she said "I need to leave"

Sam walked out with her grabbing a bottle of water from their cooler glaring at the waitress who tried to stop him.

Caroline sipped the clean water once they found a bench.

"So, I guess we know what hurts you," Sam said sitting beside her. "You ok?" he asked.

Caroline took a few deep breaths and nodded, "Yeah, I'm good. Thank you, Sam" she said twisting the cap back on the bottle. "Bitch," she said wanting to rip her throat out. "She better be lucky that it's a full moon tonight," she said. Sam gave her a questioning look. "Wolves turn on the full moon" she said looking at him "what kind of crappy hunters are you that you don't know about wolves?" she asked

Sam chuckled "I know about wolves, but what does that have to do with you?" he asked.

"She turns and bites me, I'm dead inside of 72 hours" she said.

Sam nodded "I see, well I guess it's good you're leaving town then" he said. "You might want to grab a shower first" he said seeing where the vervain burned making her cough blood down her shirt.

Caroline looked down and sighed. "Seriously? I just bought this top," she said annoyed.

"My brother is hunting down a lead a few towns over, you can borrow our shower at the hotel" he said.

"Really? Thanks," Caroline said and smiled at him. "My car is up the road," she said.


	3. Maybe just a peek

Sam opened the door of the cheap motel room for her. "Nice digs," Caroline teased and dropped her bags on the bed shedding her coat.

Sam laughed and closed the door "Yeah, we don't stay in one place so we just find a place cheap," He said and pointed "Bathroom is that way."

"Yeah, thanks" Caroline said grabbing her shower bag and walked to the bathroom closing the door. Sam turned on the TV and popped open a beer.

He was just finishing his fourth beer when she cracked the door poking her head out, "Hey," she said will you hand me my clothes bag?" she asked.

Sam looked at her wet blonde curls haloed by the steam pouring from the bathroom. "Uh, yeah, yeah, sure" he said pushing himself from the chair and grabbed her bag handing it to her.

"thanks, Sam" she said and he nodded walking back to the chair Caroline stepped back pushing the door closed, but it wasn't latched. So, when she turned her back, it opened just a crack. He could see her in the reflection where she had wiped the mirror.

Sam tried to avert his eyes, but they wandered back to the crack in the door. Caroline shook out her wet hair with her fingers before she dropped her towel. Sam felt his heart rate pick up seeing her flawless skin. He watched her dress in her panties and bra like watching some rewrap the perfect gift. "She's a Friggin' Vampire, Sam" He muttered to himself looking down at the beer in his hands, but she heard it.

Caroline looked up and saw the crack in the door and him through the reflection. Her cheeks flushed and she bit her lip lightly. She opened the door and saw him shift uncomfortably in his seat.

Sam didn't even know vampires could blush. It added such warmth to her face. Her skin was still pink from her hot shower.

"I'm not a kid..." Caroline said knowing he saw her 17 year old self. "I was turned 8 years ago.." she said closing the space between them. As a vampire she was always on go. She wanted sex most of the time and it had been months since she stopped long enough. Here was this guy, who she could tell was attracted to her, she wasn't about to pass this up. He was handsome. He wasn't like the boys back home. He was tall, strong and honestly gorgeous.

Sam set the bottle on the stained table top before standing. "Really?" He asked happy to know she wasn't a kid. "Well in that case…" he said softly cupping her jaw bringing his lips down on her. Caroline's arms slid around his broad shoulders curving her body against his. His hand slid around the back of her neck kissing her deeper, their tongues twisting and moving together.

Caroline tore his shirt open, sending buttons flying. "What's this?" she asked running her finger along the tattoo on his chest then down his abs. Sam moaned deep in his chest, "Protects against demon Possession," he said sliding his hand down her perfect ass. He lifted her off the floor his hands under her ass turning to pin her against the wall "That simple, huh, Sam," she said with a soft laugh against his skin, wrapping her legs around his waist. Not sure if she believed in demons.

Sam moaned softly grabbing her hair forcing her head back "I love how you say my name," he whispered against her throat kissing and biting softly. Every nip and kiss, drew a new sound from her. Sam slid his hand down her back unhooking her bra. Caroline stripped the fabric dropping it on the floor.

Sam kissed her throat down her collar bone to her breast lifting her as he teased her nipple with his tongue till it was perfectly erect and then he teased the other. "Damn it, Sam" she moaned softly and kissed his lips deeply as he set her on her feet and she dropped to her knees before him. She kissed his lower belly. Making quick work of his belt and jeans, she stripped them from his hips.

"Vampire BJ, No fangs…" he teased

Caroline stroked him smiling. "Take the fun out of it, why don't you." She said and took him into her mouth. She slid her free hand between her legs pushing her fingers inside her as she took him deep into her throat again and again.

Her moans vibrated through his groin making him moan. Sam grabbed a handful of her damp hair thrusting his hips with her watching was intoxicating. He couldn't take it anymore he had to be inside her.

As if understanding, Caroline stood and in a flash he was on the bed and she was climbing on him. "Vamp speed, Sexy" he said softly rolling her to her stomach pinned under him kissing her neck.

"Sam, Mm, please," she begged pushing her hips back on him. Sam spread her leg pushing into her from behind. She moaned as he filled her "Yes," she moaned sliding her hand to her clit rubbing it as he pounded her. She gripped the mattress not paying attention to it and her nails tore through the blanket and padding. Sam sat up to get a better angle as she clenched around him. "Fuck!" she cried as she came. Sam slowed for a moment and pulled out flipping her onto her back kissing her mouth hard as he slid back into her deeply.

It didn't take Caroline long to realize when he kissed her he nicked his lip on her tooth. The sweet tease filled her mouth Sam sat back wiping the blood from his lip. He watched the veins around her eyes Turn black as her eyes darkened. "Sam, I'm-"

"Don't it's my fault, it's ok.." he said "are you good?" he asked Caroline smiled "I'm fine, Sam" she said. Sam slid into her again, slowly touching her cheek where the black vein started and kissed her again. Caroline bucked her hips against him wanting more of him. She kissed down his throat letting his scent fill her not wanting to look at him knowing her face was monstrous at the moment. Soon the hunger passed and the bleeding stopped and she claimed his mouth again from where it had found home on her hard tender nipple. He rubbed her clit in fast circles sending her over the edge. Sam gripped her hips hard as he filled her. His grip would have hurt a human but she loved it. As both their breathings slow he collapsed beside her.

Caroline rolled on her side and laid on his chest listening to his heart race. They just laid there with each other silently till long after his heart slowed and his breathing evened out. She had begun to wonder if he had fallen asleep. She looked up at him and found him smiling at her "are we breaking the silence?" he asked.

Caroling laughed and hit his chest playfully. Sam pulled her closer and sighed "Deans gonna be back soon" Sam said softly. Caroline looked at the time and sat up "Yeah, I should get going" she said and leaned down giving him a quick kiss and quickly flashed around the room and was dressed in a matter of seconds "Werewolf season and all" she said. Sam stood pulling on his boxers. "Alright" he said pulling his jeans on not bothering with the belt.

"Call me some time" she said.

"I don't have your number" Sam told her.

"Yeah you do…" she said and walked out the door leaving a post it on the wall with her number on it


	4. Drink, Much?

Caroline and Sam talked on the phone from time to time since their encounter at the motel. Even had phone sex a few time. She couldn't deny that he had gotten under her skin. She knew vampires felt things more intensely, but Sam took her to new highs. She drifted from town to town before she decided to get an apartment in a little town called Sioux Falls. It was quiet and a lot like home, which she missed terribly but couldn't bring herself to go back. Bonnie Visited when she told her she found an apartment.

"Care, why don't you just come home?" bonnie asked as they sat in the floor of her 2 bedroom apartment sipping red wine as they unpacked.

"I'm not ready," she said looking at the DVDs as she pulled them from a box and organized them under her TV set.

Bonnie sighed taking a drink from her glass. "It's been over a year," she pointed out.

Caroline sighed and stood up to start on another box, "I know, Bon, but I just… cant" she said knowing she couldn't go back to the home she shared with her mother. "I've got to start over. I don't know if I will come back anytime soon." She said

Bonnie helped her finish with the unpacking before they had dinner. They stay up half the night talking about everything they had missed in each other's lives, and in the morning Bonnie left. Caroline spent the day making sure that her apartment was perfectly Caroline.

She heard her phone ringing as she sat on the couch watching reruns of Gossip Girl. "Hello?" She said not reconizing the number.

"Hey Care, It's Sam…"

"Oh, Hey," she said tossing the empty blood bag in the waste bin. "Havent heard from you in a few weeks I was worried you forgot about me," she teased.

"I never," he chuckled through the phone. "We have been working on a case, been pretty busy. Finally crashing at Bobby's" he said taking a drink from a beer.

"Well, I'm glad you have a real bed, not some roach motel," she teased

Sam laughed "Yeah, where are you this week?" he asked.

"Well, I've kind of got an apartment. I found this quaint town called Sioux Falls, its a lot like my home town, so I decided to get a place."

"Sioux Falls? As in South Dakota?" he asked

"that's the one. You know it?" she asked

"Know it?" he laughed at the irony. "I'm here, Bobby's house is just outside of the town," he said

"Really?" she said realizing she sounded a little too excited. "I… um… That's cool," she said.

Sam smiled a little to him self "Why don't you text me your address ill pick up some take out"

Caroline smiled " Yeah sounds awesome, see you soon,"

"See you," He said and hung up.

Caroline texted him her address before grabbing a quick shower. She slipped into her Denim shorts and white tank top. She didn't need make up her skin was Flawless so she simply added some mascara and blush. She downed a blood bag not wanting to vamp out again. He was delicious.

There was a tap at the door and had to force herself to walk human speed to the door. "Hey, Care," he said softly. He couldn't deny he had missed her. She was sweet and funny and the last time he saw her was the first time.

"Hey," she said. Sam set the bag with the food in it on the floor inside the door and caught her in his arms kissing her. Caroline wrapped her arms around him kissing him back deeply. They stood there holding and kissing each other before they pulled away. "Hi," Caroline said again a little breathless.

Sam chuckled, "Hi," he said stepping back and grabbing the food before setting it on the table. "I got Thai. I swear my brother could eat burgers 3 meals a day for the rest of his life and it wouldn't bother him" he said and shaking his head. "um, Drink much?" he asked seeing the empty and half empty bottle of Bourbon.

Caroline laughed and grabbed them "Yeah, It helps with cravings." She said taking a swig before putting it back in the freezer. Caroline grabbed plates. "You want some wine?" she asked

"Yeah sure"

Caroline put the plates on the table before grabbing a bottle and 2 glasses. They sat down and served up the food. Sam told her all about their most daring cases. Caroline laughed till she cried. They moved to the couch and sat there talking and laughing till they lost track of time. Only reason they stopped is they ran out of wine.

"Shall I open another?" she asked

Sam chuckled "Or something stronger" he said.

Caroline smiled and rose from the couch returning with scotch, "How's this?" she asked. Sam smiled and nodded "Perfect" he said.

She decided to turn on a movie on low for back ground noise.

"So… Can I ask you something?" Sam asked as she filled their glasses.

"Sure, why not" she said and sat agasint the arm of the couch her legs over his since he sat in the middle of the couch.

"You say you left Mystic falls cause of you mom, but I feel like there is more," he said, her face told him that he was right. "What is it?" he asked his thumb stroking her leg softly.

Caroline looked at the glass in her hands. Sam waited as she downed the whole thing and refilled it before she answered. "Stefan." She said "I met him when I was human," she said. "An old flame of his turned me to get back at him for dating a friend of mine. He helped me, taught me how to feed off animals, but I prefer blood bags. " she looked at Sam his deep eyes understanding. Most guys wouldn't want to listen to their fuck buddy talk about some other guy, but Sam was different. He listened to her. "He became my best friend, When he and Elena left him for his brother. I helped him through that. I fell for him" she said shaking her head. "Stupid," she said softly. Sam touched her cheek she hadn't even realized a tear had fallen.

"Hey, He is the stupid one, any guy who doesn't see how special you are is stupid." He said.

"It's not that" she said looking at him, "He kissed me, made me believe he cared… Then my mom died. He shut down, I needed him and he wasn't there. So, I flipped my switch. I killed people, forced him to turn his off so they couldn't use my feelings for him to turn mine back on." She looked ashamed. "We killed together, Fed together." She shook her head. "then they flipped his switch, our friends, then he flipped mine and I remembered everything we had done and I couldn't face… him… or me… I had to get out, so I did" she said

Sam looked at her "I've killed people… Innocent people… I lost my soul which I guess is the same as turning off your humanity" he said and kissed her lips softly "You aren't that person any more, even Dean told me to tell you hi" he said and chuckled. Caroline smiled and slid into his lap and kissed him.

His hands held her hips as he kissed her back. Sliding his hands up her sides he lifed her shirt touching her smooth skin. "I forgot how soft you are" he said kissing down her neck.

Caroline opened the buttons on his shirt. Her hands tracing the grooves and planes of his chest before she slid off his lap and breaking the kiss. "This way" she said and pulling him along. He pulled her against him a few times to pin her against the wall. Leaving a trail of clothes behind them. Caroline moaned softly as his hands gripped her ass as he carried her into the bedroom. Last time they were ravenous he want to explore her this time.

They were Nude by the time they made it to the bedroom. "Mm, Sam, You are so perfect" she said straddling him has he sat on the edge of the bed on hand sliding down her ass to her pussy, slipping his fingers inside her.

She moaned softly moving her hips a little. Moving her lips down his neck, she enjoyed his scent. "Yes, perfect" she said and kissed his lips lifting off his fingers positioning herself over him. He teased her entrance with the head of his penis. Caroline rolled her hips on him. She slid down on him slowly working her hips on him. "Oh damn" he said softly.

Caroline kissed his lips deeply as she works her hips up and down on him. She moaned softly letting her head fall back. "Mm, Sam" she moaned feeling his lips on her neck. She felt a sharp sting as his hand smacked her ass. She gasped and moaned gripping his shoulders.

She lost track of how many times he sent her over the edge. He lasted rounds longer than any human ever had. "Shit," she gasped as he pushed her over the edge for a final time and filled her again.

Sam kissed her as he slid out of her. "Damn it, Care" he said and dropped on the bed beside her. The sun was coming in the window he knew she should be heading back to Bobby's. Caroline rolled, laying her head on his chest, making the choice for him. He pulled the blankets over then wrapping his arm around her shoulders.


	5. No funny business, right?

Sam woke hearing his phone ringing in the hallway, in his jeans. "Damn it" he said. He glanced at Caroline. Sam enjoyed the way the sun shined off her skin. He wondered how the sun didn't hurt her. He knew it should have made her weak.

Sam slid out of the bed and grabbed his boxers before finding his phone and calling Dean back. Caroline opened her eyes feeling him move off the bed. "Hey, Dean" She head Sam say in the hall. "Yeah, I have, sorry. No Dean, I'm-"Sam stopped like he was cut off midsentence. "I'll ask her but you did try to kill her," Sam came back into the room a few seconds later. "Hey, Your awake" he said.

Caroline sat up keeping the blanket over her chest. "Yeah, was that your brother?" she asked.

"Yeah, he is pissed. Apparently he has been trying to call all night." He said and slid back on the bed beside her. His hand slid to the back of her neck and kissed her "I should get going," he said.

"Oh, Ok" she said and touched his cheek. "Will I see you again soon?" she asked.

"Well, that's up to you. Dean wants me to invite you to dinner tonight," Sam said. Caroline shifted nervously in the bed "Tonight? Why?" She asked looking at him. "Honestly, I don't think he trusts you," Sam said sliding off the bed grabbing his clothes.

"You don't say," Caroline muttered. "I don't know… This could all be a trap, he could try to kill me," she said.

Sam buttoned his jeans and leaned across the bed and kissed her softly "I'm not going to let that happen" he said and finished getting dressed. "Come to Bobby's tonight, please?" he asked.

Caroline bit her lip and nodded giving his a slight smile. "Fine, I'll be there," she said and kissed him. "If he tries to kill me I'm kicking his ass" she said.

Sam laughed and kissed her once more and stood up "Deal" he said buttoning his shirt. "See you at 8," he said before grabbing his boots and left.

Caroline spent the whole day trying on clothes and changing her mind doing and redoing her hair. She wanted them to see the real her, not just the fangs and blood, but for them to see Caroline. She knew about hunters now. She had done her research. They were kill first ask questions later, but she cared for Sam and his brother was part of his life and if she wanted to be part of his life she had to get on Deans good side.

Caroline settled on a simple pair of jeans a cute pair of heels and a red lace blouse. She kept her makeup to a minimum and left her hair down in her natural curls. She arrived at the old salvage yard a little before 8. She parked her car behind a Black Impala.

She glanced around half expecting an ambush but she made it to the door and knocked. A few seconds later sam opened the door. "Hey, you found it" he said and smiled. Caroline stood on the outside of the thresh hold. "I did," she said.

"Come on in" he said and caroline started to step and stopped "You don't own this house." She said and looked at the door frame. "I have to be invited in," she said.

Sam looked at her and nodded "Got it, just a sec" he said and went to get Bobby. He returned with an older breaded man. "Bobby, this is Caroline," Sam said.

Caroline smiled kindly at the man, "Hi, I've heard a lot about you," she said

Bobby eyed her unsure, "Good to meet you," he said "Your not gonna try any funny business are ya?" he asked eying her suspiciously.

"Bobby-" Sam Started.

"It's fine," she said quickly. "No I'm not, like I told them, I'm not a monster. Plus I brought this" She said Holding out a bottle of top shelf bourbon.

Bobby took the bottle and nodded "Alright, come on in," he said heading to the kitchen to grab glasses.

Dean stood with his back to them when they walked in. Caroline couldn't miss the gun he tucked into the back of his waist band before pulling his shirt over it. "You made it" he said.

"Damn, try not to sound so disappointed," Caroline said with a light laugh.

Dean chuckled and nodded "well take out is in the kitchen" he said not wanting her at his back. Caroline took the hint and walked to the kitchen. Bobby handed them all a glass once they were sitting around small table.

"So, Caroline, what brings you to Sioux Falls?" Dean asked biting into his burger.

"Well, I have been traveling a lot, been a little home sick, and this place is a lot like my home town. So I decided to stick around," she said and sipped from her glass.

"Traveling?" Bobby chimed in.

"Yeah, being what I am-"

"Bloodsucker," Dean interjected.

"Dean!" Sam snapped back.

"It's fine, Sam," Caroline said and touched his arm and put her hands in her lap. "Yeah, I'm a vampire. But I'm also a girl who lost my father, I lost my mother, my best friend, and a lot more. You only see the fangs Dean," she said and sat forward. "it doesn't matter what I tell you," She said.

"Yeah cause I think you mind control my brother," He said through his teeth.

"I'm not," she said and slid her hand into her pocket. Dean reached for his gun and caroline slowly pulled a zip lock bag from her pocket. "It's called vervain," she said setting it on the table in front of Dean's plate. "It's like poison to my kind," she said motioned for him to take it. "You can grow it easily, it burns like acid and weakens us." She said.

"Caroline," Sam interjected, "What are you doing?"

"He doesn't know how to kill me, and that makes me a threat." She said and reached in her purse and pulled out a wooden stake, and set it on the table. "Right to the heart, and I'll be stone dead," she said "Now you know how to kill me, you also have the weapon," She said.

The silence in the room was intense. Dean picked up the zip lock back and opened it looking at the purple budding flower. "How do I know this isn't a trick? He said and held the flower by the stem. "Touch it" he said .

"What? No," Sam said.

Caroline sat there for a moment and leaned forward touching the flower with her thumb and index finger. Her skin instantly began to sizzle and she yanked her hand back. "Happy?" she asked holding her hand to her body.

"Yup" he said dropping it back in the bag and sliding the stake into his jacket pocket.

Caroline looked at Sam and half smiled. She emptied her glass and refilled it.

Bobby and Dean questioned her vigorously during dinner and when they were digging into the apple pie Dean looked at her. "I believe you, Caroline," He said after a few bites.

She looked at him surprised. "Thank you, Dean," she said and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"But, the second you give me any reason to change that-"

"I won't, I swear" She said quickly and Dean Nodded.

Sam walked her to her car after they finished dessert. "You were amazing in there," he said once they reached her car.

"I know," Caroline said and smiled. "He wasn't going to trust me… So, I decided to trust you," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. "You say you won't let him hurt me, so I gave him what he needed to trust me" she said.

"Wow, Care," Sam said and cupped her face kissing her softly. "I'll talk to you later, ok?" He said.

"Yeah, see you" she said giving him a quick kiss before sliding into her car before leaving the salvage yard.


	6. Goodbye, Sammy

She opened the door before Sam knocked.

"Cause that's not creepy," he said and pulled her up into his arms and kissed her.

Caroline stood on her toes wrapping her arms around him.

They sat down at the table, "Where is all your stuff?" Sam asked.

"I sold it."

"Sold it? Why?" he asked sipping the coffee she set in front of him.

"I… um… I'm moving," she said

"Moving?"

"Yeah, I think that it's time to go back to my home," she said softly.

Sam leaned back and crossed his arms, "You mean, go back to Stefan," he said.

Caroline sighed and put her head in her hands, "No Sam, not to Stefan," she said andleaned towards him touching his hand as he pulled away. "I need to go back to Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Elena and all my other friends I need to get back to life," she said.

Sam scoffed and looked at her, "Well, being that 2 of those people are your ex's and 1 is in a fucking coma doesn't really help," he said and ran his fingers through his hair standing up taking a few steps then turning back to her. "What is this then, Caroline?" he said.

"I never planned on this, Sam," she said standing taking a step towards him. "I never planned on the feelings I have for you, but," she stopped and cried out in frustration "I'm immortal, Sam," she said. "I will be 17 long after you children's grandchildren are rotting in the ground." She said and sighed dropping her hands in to her sides.

"You're running away," he said.

"No I'm not, Sam," she said "I'm moving on," she said simply.

"Moving on? What the hell is that supposed to even mean?" he asked he said staring at her in disbelief.

"From this," she said motioning between them, "from this town,"

"From me," he said. "You're moving on from me."

Caroline sighed and stepped to him she hated the pain in his eyes. She felt tears well up in her eyes. "Never," she said. "You will always be one of the best things that ever happened to me," she said tearfully.

Sam placed his hand over hers when he felt it touch his cheek. "This isn't right, Caroline, we have years till the age thing becomes an issue," he said.

Caroline laughed through the tears and hugged him, "That would only make it harder. Plus Your like 30 it already looks a little creepy," she said trying to make him smile and it did.

Sam touched her cheek and pulled her face to his and kissed her.

"Sam," she whispered against his lips her hands on either side of his face making sure to remember how the stubble on his jaw felt against her hands. "We can't," she said touching her forehead to his standing on her tip toes.

"Why not?" he said and kissed her lips softly, "If you have to go," he said, running his fingers through her hair. "Can't think of a better way to say goodbye" he said.

Caroline felt his heart race under her hand when she touched his chest. Her skin tingled everywhere he touched her. She couldn't say no to him. She wanted it just as bad.

Sam saw her surrender and smiled. Her pushed her down on the couch and pulled her shirt off kissing her lips deeply.

Caroline worked the buttons on his plaid shirt open quickly before kissing his throat his skin burned against hers as his hear pounded in his chest. She kissed his throat wanting to remember every inch of him. Her hand traveled over the planes of his chest and stomach working off his belt. The hard muscle under her fingertips made her very core ache. "Sammy," she whispered softly.

Sam pulled her shorts and panties off in one quick motion. She got his pants undone in a flash pulling his mouth to hers falling back on the cushion of the couch. Caroline moaned arching her back as his length filled her. "Fuck, Sam," she gasped gripping his shoulders as he worked in and out of her.

Sam kissed down her throat tearing her bra off. She pushed him so he was sitting and she slid down on him. His hands slid to her ass thrusting into her as she rode him.

Caroline tangled her fingers in his hair and kissing him deeply. "Mm, baby, don't stop," she begged.

Sam slid his hand under her rubbing her clit in fast circles. She moaned riding him harder and faster rolling her hips as she came on him and he filled her. She slowed to a stop and lay against his chest. Sam wrapped his arms around her till she finally climbed off of his lap.

Sam stood and pulled on his boxers and jeans not bothering to button them. He stopped before closing the space between them and kissed her again. "I love you, Caroline." He said softly.

She looked up at him. "I love you, Sam," she said and they both dressed before Sam left with a final kiss and Caroline closed the door and leaned her back against it sliding to the floor. "Goodbye, Sammy," she whispered softly and closed her eyes leaning her head against the door.


	7. Don't Say Goodbye

Caroline sat with her feet propped up on the couch a cross from her in the empty hole in the wall coffee shop her only company was the barista who was more interested in her phone. She watched her a moment over the top of her book before her eyes returned to the page. It was almost 11, they would be closing soon and Caroline would be forced to retire to her empty studio apartment.

She heard the chime of the doorbell, but it was till he spoke her eyes were torn from the page.

"1 large coffee, Black," Sam said.

It had been 3 years since she saw him the painful day in her apartment.

"Sam," She said softly closing her book on her lap.

Disbelief filled his face when he saw the source of his name, "Caroline?" he said walking over to her. His long strides closing the space quickly, "What are you doing here?" he asked confused.

She glanced around nervously before looking at him, "I like the ambiance," she said.

"Yeah I'm just passing through," he said, "On our way to Georgia," he said.

"Case, I see," she said and sipped her coffee. "Look this doesn't need to be weird," she said and stood, "We can cross paths right? And it not be weird," she said, rambling nervously.

Sam laughed, "Of course, how have you been?" He asked.

"I'm good," she said.

"And Stefan?"

"Stefan? Stefan's good, and you?" she asked with sincerity in her eyes, "Are you good?" she asked.

Sam looked around as if trying to find an answer, "I'm… Alive, I guess," he said with his normal easy going grin.

Caroline smiled, "Well, good," she said.

"Sir, Your coffee," she girl interrupted, "And ma'am, I'm about to close up you're going to have to leave now," she said.

Sam grabbed his coffee as Caroline tossed her bag over her shoulder, "Yeah sorry," she said and they both exited into the freezing air, "It's been nice seeing you, Sam," she said. "I'd love to really catch up, if you're going to be in town," she said.

Sam could see his breath in the air as he thought about it, "You know, I'd really like that too," he said. "I'm only in town tonight," he said.

"I live a few blocks down the road you can come over we can have drinks, catch up," she said tossing her empty cup in the trash.

"Sounds good," he said walking to her side following her down the sidewalk,

They walked in relaxed silence for a few yards before Caroline broke, "You do know it's impossible to not talk right?" she said looking up at him.

Sam laughed and shook his head, "only for you, Care," he said and took a sip of his coffee.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "You've been back, what, 5 minutes, and you are already making fun of me" she teased sliding her hand into his, feeling his fingers wind with hers as if still habit after all this time. "So what about you, Sammy?" she asked bumping him with her shoulder, "any lucky girl swept you up yet?" she asked.

Sam laughed uncomfortably, "Um, no, not recently, there was, but no," he stammered turning slightly sad in his eye.

Caroline saw the melancholy in his face, "Sorry to hear that," she said. "Her loss," she said and turned to climb the steps going inside her building. "I'm on the top floor,"

"Only the best for Caroline," he muttered looking at the clean unstained carpet that lead to the stainless steel elevator doors.

"Always," she said and pressed the button for the 14th floor she leaned against the rail and looked at him.

Sam looked around trying to find something to look at other than her, "This, uh, is a nice elevator,"

Caroline bit her lip to keep from laughing, "Yes, Sam, it is," she said and exited when the doors opened. She passed the 4 doors on her hall opening the last one, "After you," she said.

Sam entered and set his coffee on the small glass coffee table. Caroline clicked on the lamp flooding the room with light. "Welcome to my home," she said and took off her coat after hanging her purse on the back of the arm chair.

"Is Stefan home?" he asked.

"We don't live together," she said simply rolling her eyes.

"I see," he said sensing the discord. "Whoa," he said seeing the sliding glass doors that lead to her balcony,

"Hopefully you're not scared of heights," she said, "Go ahead, I'm going to grab some glasses," she said.

Sam walked out she had a beautiful view overlooking the sleeping town.

She joined him with 2 small glasses and a bottle. "Hope you like Brandy," she said.

"I'm not picky," he said taking a seat on the small whicker couch. He watched her fill the glasses and handed him one, "Thanks." He said taking a sip.

Caroling sat opposite of him on the couch leaving the bottle on the matching whicker table between them, her arm over the back of the couch, "I love it out here, after the night has gotten quiet, "she said softly as if not wanting to disturb the perfect silence of the night.

Sam watched her face as she marveled to the stars, "It's beautiful," he said.

Caroline caught his gaze a moment unprepared for the wave of emotion that followed it, "It's strange how it feels like only yesterday," she said.

"That you broke my heart? Feels like 3 years to me," he said taking a drink,

Caroline looked away from him, "I'm sorry, Sam, I can't tell you how much that hurt me too," she said.

"Then why did you leave?" He asked.

"It was time to come back home, to quit running," she said, "I have a good job here, I have my friends," she said her emotions building, "I couldn't just keep waiting around for you," she said.

Sam's hand joined her on the back of the couch, "Care,"

"Sam," she said pulling her hand back.

He locked his hand on hers knowing she could easily pull away but was glad when she didn't, "I never thought about how that affected you," he said.

Tears welled in her eyes, "It's ok, I knew that's who you were, I couldn't ask you to change," she said with a half-smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Sam's hand caressed her cheek wanting to wipe all her pain away, he just didn't know how, "I'm sorry," He said softly lifting her eyes to him, "I really have missed you," He said.

Caroline could almost feel his breath on her face. Her heart raced, "Sam," She said softly.

Her breath brushed against his lips sending Sam's will power crumbled and his mouth crushed to hers. Caroline tangled her fingers in his hair.

After a heated moment Caroline broke the kiss so she could stand, "Come with me," she said softly as he slid his hand in hers. She took him inside pushing him back on the couch. Sam slid his hand up her thighs to her hips.

Caroline felt his hands slide around her hips, pulling her into his lap. She straddled his hips kissing him deeply she kissed down his throat pushing her hips against him. She moaned softly feeling Sam's hand fist in her soft blonde curls.

Sam leaned forward when her hands tugged at his shirt. Caroline pulled his shirt over his head before his hands instantly pulled here's off as well. Sam smiled and pushed her back against the couch his body slid between her legs, "You, my sweet Caroline," he said softly kissing up her stomach between her breasts, "are the most," his lips brushed against her skin before pressing to her throat, "Amazingly sexy woman on the planet," he said.

Caroline moaned softly arching her back. Everything felt so right. She couldn't say it didn't. She pushed her hips up against him working his belt open.

Sam grabbed her waist and pushed her down on the couch sitting back on his knee. Sam pulled her pants off and kissing down the inside of each of her thighs. He kissed over the damp spot on her panties.

Caroline moaned feeling his gentle touch, "Sam," she gasped softly. Her back arched feeling his fingers probing around the edge of her panties. "Yes" She said softly when his warm tongue pressed to her sweet spot. She bit her lip grabbing the back of his head.

Sam's mouth taunted her with release but never gave it before his mouth left a trail of hot kisses up her stomach. Caroline whined softly under him as he kissed her throat, "Please, Sam," she begged in his ear.

Her hands fumbled with his jeans before finally getting them open. She was pleasantly surprised when he didn't hesitate. His mouth found her nipple when her back arched. He thrusted into her his hand on the side of her neck, "I love you, Caroline," he said softly breathing roughly against her skin.

Caroline moaned her fingers dug into the back of his shoulders, "Fuck, Sam, I love you," she gasped in pleasure rocking her hips with him. In a flash she had him sitting on the couch ridding him hard. Her hands tangled in his hair kissing down his throat she smell of his skin mixed with sex filling the air her thirst broke through.

Sam Felt her head drop to his shoulder hiding her face. He grabbed her face on either side looking her square in the eye, "Don't hide from me, Care," he said.

Caroline's hips slowed on him but didn't stop, "it's not sexy," she said her tongue circled a fang.

Sam's eye caught the movement and smiled. "I beg to differ," he said and kissed her mouth hard. Caroline worked her hips harder on him, He stroked every inch of her taking her closer to her climax. This kiss tasted different. Caroline realized it was blood, she sat back seeing the blood on his lip, "Easy killer," he said with an amused laugh that mixed into a moan.

Caroline gasped and moaned licking her lip, "What is it about you?" she asked rocking her hips on him.

"I don't know," he said and kissed her throat. He could see it in her eyes and he decided without hesitation, "Drink from me,"' he said softly

Caroline looked at him, "Are you sure?" she asked her eyes dropping to his throat a moment," And Sam nodded, Caroline smiled and looked into his eyes, "You won't feel pain, I promise," she said her pupils constricted pushing the thought into his head.

"Of course, baby," he said.

Caroline kissed down his throat to the bend that began his shoulder. Her fangs broke the skin. Her Body suddenly hot as she drank from him, her hips bounced on him hard and fast. She sat back trying to catch her breath.

Sam watched his blood drip down her chin over her bouncing breast. "You are fucking beautiful," He said smearing one of the lines over that trailed over her nipple, with his thumb.

Caroline moaned softly licking his chest where the wound left a blood trail. Her mouth covered it again feeling herself climbing when Sam's had started on her clit. She moaned sitting back. Her head fell back as she came. Sam filled her when she clenched down on him

She collapsed against his chest feeling his arms wrap around her as their hearts raced. She sat back and bit into her wrist, "Drink you will heal," she said and with a second of hesitation she felt him twitch inside her as he drank from her wrist with a moan.

He looked at her, "I haven't enjoyed blood that much in a long time," he said and pulled her close as they laid on the couch, sliding out of her. She faced him here head on his chest as they laid chest to chest on their sides.

Caroline pulled the throw off the back of the couch covering them as well as it could.

* * *

Caroline woke feeling the sun coming through the window. She laid facing the couch she didn't have to wonder if Sam was there. She felt his nose nuzzle into her hair and kissed her back of her head. Her lips pulled into a smiled. His arms pulled her closer, "Are you awake?" he asked softly. Caroline rolled over in his arms, "Morning," She said softly.

Sam brushed hair from her face. He pressed his lips to her forehead, "You are still covered in my blood," he chuckled. Caroline smiled a little, "So are you," she said and kissed kiss chest softly.

Sam smiled and kissed her hair softly, "Shall I get a shower going?" he asked.

"Mm sounds lovely," she said.

Sam gave her a quick kiss and headed off to the bathroom.

Caroline sat up peeking over the back of the couch as he walked naked down the hall. The curves of Sam's back where intoxicating.

Her appreciation was cut short when his phone started ringing.

Sam grabbed it from his pants and quickly walked to the bathroom. "Hey, Dean, Yeah sorry" He paused and Caroline worried he would turn the shower on but he didn't, "I know that… Ok… I said Ok. I'll be there soon. There was a long pause before he exited the bathroom.

"You have you go," she said wrapping the throw around her, "Then go," she said standing.

"Caroline," he began but she cut him off.


	8. They're my Favorite

Caroline sat on her knees scrubbing the base boards with a tooth brush. She tugged at the glove that had started to slip. Of course Sam was going to leave, that is what he does. Besides, she had Stefan. Stefan. **_Oh God._** How was she going to tell him about this?

Caroline stood to her feet dumping the perfectly clean water down the sink filling it with fresh warm water and soap heading to the living room which was already spot less and started moving her furniture as if maybe if she could scrub him from her home she could scrub him from her heart. The front door opened and Stefan walked in walking on her clean floor, "Seriously, Stefan!" she exclaimed flashing over pushing him backwards out the door, "Take off your shoes," she said went back to shoving the couch.

"Who got you all worked up?" Stefan asked kicking off his shoes outside the door.

"What? Some-? No, I'm fine," she stammered and sighed, "It was a mess in here I haven't been home much," she said and got on her knees cleaning the floor where the couch he been, "A lot of dead skin collects in the spaces," she said.

"Caroline you're a vampire, all of your skin it dead," he said walking over to her kneeling beside her, "I've known you long enough to know when you are upset," he said and looked around at her dismantled house yet everything smelled of pine lemon and bleach, "and by the looks of it, it was a good one," he said.

Caroline sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "It's just…" she sighed again and looked at him. "I ran into Sam," she said.

"Wait, Like, Sam-Sam? South Dakota Sam? How?" Stefan asked.

"My coffee shop, he happened to stop in last night when I was there,"

Stefan didn't look like he quite believed that, "He just showed up randomly in the same city we moved to a month ago and just happens into the one place you go daily. Caroline, that's a little weird," Stefan said.

"It wasn't like that, I saw him first, and he didn't see me,"

"He could have been stalking you, you said he was a hunter," he said.

"Stefan, he is harmless, to me anyway," she said sounding slightly hurt.

Stefan looked at her, "Caroline, What happened?" He asked.

Caroline didn't know what to say to him, she didn't know the right words to make him ok with it. She was quiet too long, and she knew it. Stefan stood running his hands though his hair pacing, "Stefan, I-"

"You know what? Don't even say it," He said cutting her off looking furious, "I don't want to hear it Caroline," He backed towards the door, "I'm done," he said.

"What?" Caroline jumped up, and grabbed his arm, "No, Stef-"

Stefan grabbed her shoulder pushing her backwards into the wall with enough force head shattered the picture frame, "I'm fucking done, Caroline. After everything I went through with Elena and Damon," he said pinning her to the wall, "You promised me I would fall madly in love, and I did," he said, "To bad it was you,"

Caroline was taken back a second. She knew he was hurt and was just trying to make her hurt too, "No Stefan!" she said when he tried to walk out again, "You are the one who has been so caught up with your brother you can't spend more than couple hours with me,"

"So now it's my fault you can't keep your legs closed?" Stefan asked

Caroline hit him hard across the face knocking him to the side, "You are a real bastard when you want to be, Stefan," she said.

Stefan wiped the blood from his mouth and looked at her, "Is that all you got?" he asked back handing her. Caroline went flying but landed on her feet easily, just as Stefan knew she would.

"Seriously?" Caroline put her hands on her hips.

It was a blur of fangs and the occasional spurt of blood when Caroline sank her nails in to Stefan's skin. He hand wrapped around her throat pinning her to the wall, "Bitch," he said using his other hand touching his throat that was bleeding from 4 long gashes.

"You wrecked my house," Caroline said her living room was in shambles.

"You wrecked my heart," Stefan said his face an inch from her.

Caroline looked at the hurt in his face till his mouth crashed down on hers. She was shocked but kissed him back, maybe he just need to get his anger out.

"Am I interrupting?"

They broke the kiss looking up. Caroline saw Sam Standing in the doorway with Flowers and a movie.

Before she could speak a word Sam was pinned to wall, "Stefan don't!" Caroline said flashing over to them.

"This must be Sammy," Stefan said the rage boiled in his eyes.

"Don't call me that,"

Stefan's hand tighten on his throat, "I'll call you anything I want," he said, "You fucked my girlfriend, I'm not really ok with that," he said. Stefan threw Sam to the floor. Sam hurried to his feet.

"Stefan just leave him," Caroline begged.

"I think he should know," Stefan said kneeing Sam in the ribs hard, "that his actions have consequences, especially with vampires," he said. Sam took a swing at him and Stefan was too fast. Stefan knocked him down the hall.

Caroline grabbed a chair leg breaking it over her knee as Stefan advanced on Sam, "Stop," she said jumping between them.

"You wouldn't use that," Stefan said, "Not on me,"

Caroline looked at him, "Try me," she said stepping forward when he tried.

Stefan examined her face and backed off, "I don't ever want to see your face again," he said and walked out.

Once he was gone the air seemed to buzz. Caroline was frozen in her place, Stefan is gone. It rang in her ears. She felt a hand on her shoulder and out of reflex pinned Sam to the wall.

"It's just me," He said.

Caroline backed away from him looking at her destroyed living room, "I should start cleaning up," she said heading for the shattered glass that was once her coffee table.

"Let me help," Sam offered.

"No," She said and stood facing him, "you should go,"

"Caroline," Sam reached for her,

"Just please leave, Sam," she said, and he left without another word. Caroline watched the door close leaving her in silence. Her eyes fell on the now crumpled flowers. "Orchids," she whispered softly. Caroline laid the bouquet on the overturned couch and ran from her apartment hearing the elevator door closing at the end of the hall. She flashed to them getting her hand in the door at the last second.

The doors opened Sam stood there looking shocked and happy at the same time, "This can never work," she said simply, "I don't care," Sam said.

Caroline didn't know what else to say, so Sam took advantage of her silence and pressed his lips to her. Caroline wrapped her arms around his shoulders kissing him back deeply.

The world seemed to fade away and they were together. She stopped suddenly and pulled back, "I really do need to clean up," she said her face apologetic,

"You are so OCD" He said.

"I know, I'm sorry," she said and they walked back to her apartment.

Caroline grabbed the broom and started on the glass while Sam flipped the couch, "It's like a tornado went through here," he said.

Caroline looked around, "All the Walls are intact, I'm happy," she said.

"Are you ok?" he asked seeing her picking up glass smeared in blood.

"Stefan wouldn't really hurt me, he was just angry," she said.

Sam shook his head, "I would never hit you,"

Caroline shrugged, "It's different for a vampire, tempers run high," she said.

They finished cleaning in silence until the room looked put back together except for the missing furniture.

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist as she dumped the dirty water into the sink as the sun started coming up, "how are you feeling?" he asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I'm a vampire Sam, I'm fine," she said

"Does that mean I'm not allowed to worry?" he asked kissing down the back of her neck.

Caroline smiled and turned around kissing the side of his neck, "Only about yourself," she said, "Which if you're going to be around I need to drink," she said.

"From me?" he asked.

Caroline laughed, "Preferably," she teased and shook her head, "No, I'm just going to grab a blood bag," she said going to the fridge pulling out a bag.

"Why don't you feed on people?" he asked.

Caroline stopped with the bag in her teeth and looked at him, "I have been Vampire a much shorter time then I was human," She said, "You aren't food," she said, "Kinda of like a vegetarian who still love the taste of bacon," she said.

Sam chuckled, "Well if you want to," he said softly.

"You don't have to, Sam, I'm fine with donation bags," she said

He grabbed her wrist when she lifted the bag to her teeth again, "I kind of want you to?" he said making it sound like a question.

"You do?" she asked.

"I had a blood problem years back,"

Caroline arched a brow at him, "No way," she said.

"Yup, Demon blood," he said, "It made me powerful but it was like heroin, it destroyed everything,"

Caroline looked at him very confused, "Then why do you want me to drink from you?"

Sam smiled, "The way you look," he said.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Yeah Vamp face is totally sexy," she said sarcastically knowing how fucked up her face looked when she let her hunger take over.

"No, your face, the pleasure and power you feel, that is sexy," he said his thumb ran along her jaw, "in that moment you are 100% Caroline, not trying to please anyone else, just giving into your desires," he said and kissed her throat softly.

Caroline bit her lip, "Well when you put it like that,"

Sam lifted her up on the counter kissing her lips deeply. Caroline opened the buttons on his shirt pushing it off his shoulders as he worked her pants open. He pulled them off her before grabbing the hem of her sweatshirt pulling it over her head.

Caroline kissed down his throat, "you are intoxicating," she said inhaling the smell coming off his skin.

"I'm glad it's not just me," he said.

Caroline smiled and pushed his jeans down scooting her hips to the edge of the counter, "First things first," she said softly kissing his lips deeply. Sam maned softly sliding into her. His hand grabbed the small of her back.

"Fuck Care," he moaned softly when her hips worked against his.

Caroline moaned letting her head fall back. She reached back unhooking her bra. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders not sitting on the counter much because of Sam's hands that gripped her ass thrusting harder into her. She moaned feeling her hunger burn as his throat was so close.

"Don't do the mind thing," he said when she looked into his eyes.

She nodded and her fangs sank into this neck as she bit him.

"Oh fuck," he gasped a little taken by surprise.

"I'm sorry," she said letting go of his throat instantly.

Sam laughed softly and looked down as his blood ran down his chest, "So you hurt me then just let it go to waste? Shameful," he teased slamming into her harder and fast making his blood pump fast.

Caroline moaned out in pleasure and closed her mouth on the wound. She drak till she felt his heart slow and she sat back, "Now your turn," she said grabbing small a knife from the dish rash.

"Mine?" he asked.

"Yes to heal," she said, "Like demons blood, but more Weed then Heroin," she said giving him the knife.

Sam couldn't deny how tempting it was. He remembered drinking from her the night before and the feeling that coursed through him. It wasn't power like demon's blood, but it did seem to connect in them and he could sense everything so much more.

Caroline tipped her head when he brought the knife to her throat, she gasped softly with pleasure feeling the blade slice dulled but the pleasure of his blood coursing through her. He still bit lifting her carrying her down the hall to her room, "Fuck, more, Sam" she begged Sam threw her on the bed roughly, "Mm, Sammy, what has come over you?" She giggled.

A coy smile pulled at his lip, "You did." He said pushing her knees open sliding between them. "You like it rough?" he asked seeing her pleased expression,

"I like it however you give it baby," she said and kissed his lips, "As long as you love it, I'm a vampire you aren't going to hurt me with that wood," she said.

Sam made a face, "That was bad," he said.

She laughed and nodded, "It was I'm sorry," she said.

Sam gripped the back of her knees forcing her legs back as he pushed into her. He thrusted into her hard and deep. Sam was a genuine guy, in all things he wanted to help people and gave people the shirt off his back every chance, but in this moment he was a different animal.

Caroline could feel in every way he claimed her body he never came close to hurting her. She moaned in pleasure as she came shaking in his arms.

Sam held her down his hand on her ribs, the early morning sun played on her skin and hair pushed him closer. He kissed her deeply thrusting into her till he came and groaned laying on the bed beside her.

"Oh… MY… God," She said between heavy breaths and laughed, "Fuck," she said and laid against his chest, "If nothing else, we are always going to be amazing at that," she said and kissed his lips softly.

Sam smiled happily running his fingers through her hair and kissed her back lovingly.

Caroline lost track of how long they laid there kissing before they both gave into exhaustion.


	9. Table for 2, please

Caroline woke before Sam did, her head nestled against his chest. She could heard his heart pumping in his chest like a bass drum. She felt the blood rushing to her eyes before she sat up on the edge of the bed with her teeth locked in place. she didnt have to look to know her fangs had dropped. She slipped out of the room feeling like her skin was going to crawl away. She quickly made her way to the bathroom finding her work out clothes folded neatly on the bottom shelf.

Caroline threw her hair up into a messy bun before pulling on her sports bra and shorts. She didn't even bother with shoes, it's not like her feet would hurt. She went into her spare room stabbing a finger at the power button on her tredmill.

Sweat beaded on her forehead as she pushed the speed up even through 2 walls she could still hear his heart as if it was next to her, but the running helped her focus. She knew she would need to be careful. The more she drank, the more she wanted to drink.

Caroline tried to focus on her feet making contact with the machine. Even through her determination is was as if another part of her brain was focused of the muscle pumping Sam's life force through his body. She head the blankets russle and the soft spinging sound of his weight lifting off the bed, "Care?" he called having realized she wasnt in the bed room.

Sam followed the sound and found her turning up the tredmill again, "Running at 8 am? Your downstairs neighbors must love you," he said.

Caroline eyes him standing there in his underwear, his blood dried on his chest. She couldn't even appreciate the beauty in him. hereyes folloed the trail of blood up his throat seeing the blood pulse under the skin, "You should probably shower," she said curtly

Sam followed her eyes and then looked at her, "Does it bother you?" he asked arching a curious brow.

"A little, yeah," Carline said in a way that got through to him this wasn't a joke. her eyes focused on the wall infront of her.

Sam nodded understanding her discomfort, and with out another word he headed for the bathroom. Caroline counted her foot falls as she ran she was up to almost a thousand when he returned clean and with pants on, "I didn't think," he said walking over to the treadmill.

"I'm fine, just hungry," she said.

"If you need,"

"No" she said, "I need food-food like chips and maybe some doughnuts or pancakes, I need to sublimate," she said turning off the treadmill. "I need to not drink so much so fast, it makes us a little rabid," she said with a strained laugh before jumped grabbing the bar she had fixed to the ceiling.

Sam Realized she was trying to keep from eating him. He smiled, "Bet I can do more pull ups then you," he said.

Caroline dropped to the floor resting her manicured hands on her hips, "Are you insane?" she asked.

"What?"

Caroline eyed his muscles, "You might be strong but you aren't that strong," she said with a smile. Part of her welcomed the distraction

"Then bring it on," he said grabbing the bar lifting his feet off the floor.

"Sasquatch," She muttered.

"I heard that," he said.

"Really?" She said giving him a mocking look, "shocking," she teased and joined him on the pull up bar.

"3… 2… 1… GO!" Sam said and they were off

Caroline pretended to struggle but it was easy.

Sam's feet dropped to the floor after 30. His hands rested at his side, "I give, you win," he said breathless.

Caroline smiled feeling a lot better she did about 10 more just showing off before dropping. "I always win," she said.

Sam cupped her face and kissed her wrinkling his nose, "You are all Sweaty,"

Caroline pretended to be offended, "Look who's talking," she said and stood on her toes and kissed him,

"Why don't I grab breakfast and you take a bath," he said wrapping his arms around her waist

"I like the sound of that," She said giving him one more quick kiss be for heading to the bathroom.

Caroline filled the large claw foot tub she had installed a few weeks prior. She looked at the bottles that lined a shelf and added some oils she liked as a little bubble bath before stripping and climbing in. She sank into the warm water and scents of rose and lavender permiated her every pore.

She closed her eyes trying to relax when heard him return and she realized she had lost track of time and started getting out as he poked his head in the door, "You just relax, take your time," he said with a goofy grin that made her heart skip.

"Ok," She said sinking back into the water. Sam was gone just as quick and she heard him banging around in to kitchen, "Are you cooking?" she called and everything went silent and his heart picked up speed. Caroline bit her lip laughing softly.

"Uh, No?" He said making it sound as if he was unsure him self

"Do you need help?" She asked humor coloring her tone.

"No, no you stay there," He said quickly, "I've got this," he said softly clearly talking to himself he didn't think she could hear that.

Caroline closed her eyes leaning her head back against the tub. She listened to more banging and muttered cuss words a little longer till she worried for the state of her kitchen. She climbed out of the tub grabbing a towel; she pulled on her robe once she was dry and let the water out of the tub. She walked silently towards the kitchen, she saw him setting the plates on the table.

"She is going to laugh," Sam muttered softly.

Caroline peeked at the plates seeing a piece of eggshell from here, "That is almost guaranteed," She said and pressed her hand to her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

Sam turned around quickly laughing nervously, "Caroline, you're not in your bath, I was-"

"Making breakfasting," She said.

"Trying, possibly failing," He said glancing at the plates nervously before his eyes came back to her.

Caroline's face softened, "Sam," she said walking over to him and touched his cheek, "You are very sweet, thank you," she said and stood on her toes and kissed his lips.

Sam smiled, "Sit I'll get the orange juice," he said pulling out her chair.

Caroline blushed slightly and sat down, and, while he was gone, quickly picked all the egg shells out of their eggs, "This smells good," she said when he came back.

"Lets hope it tastes good," he said, "I'm more a fast food joint kind of guy,"

Caroline carefully scooped some of the eggs on her fork taking a bite, "well," she said softly decding it really wasn't as bad as she was expecting, "I've had worse," she said.

Sam smiled, "Really?" he asked taking a bite making a face, "how do you mess up eggs? These taste awful."

Caroline laughed and shook her head, "It could be worse I promise. Why don't you grab a shower I'll clean up and we can go out for breakfast," She said.

Sam smiled and nodded, "Yeah that seems like the safer bet." He said and kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry," Sam said softly. Caroline smiled, "Don't even worry about it," she said and started scraping the food into the trash before loading the dirty dishes into the dish washer.

Caroline wandered a few minutes before making her way to the bed room to find something to wear. She settled on her skinny jeans before grabbing her high waist yellow blouse, loving how the fabric felt against her skin. Sam came in in a clean pair of dark wash blue jeans and his typical plaid shirt.

"You look cute," He said tugging at the lace hem of her blouse.

Caroline playfully slapped his hand, "don't you dare rip my shirt," she smiled and kissed his lips softly, "Pancakes?" she asked.

Sam smiled, "Sounds perfect in my book," he said.


End file.
